


In Which an Old Joke is Recycled

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [62]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

“Hey, there, beautiful!” Johnny tipped his hat. “What’s your name?”

I-No flicked the pirate a lidded glance. “I-No.”

Johnny flashed his most charming smile. “Well, of course you know your name, darlin’! I’d like to know it, too!”

I-No frowned. “Are you deaf? I said ‘I-No’, not ‘I know’.”

Johnny leaned forward, draping an arm over I-No’s shoulder so that his fingers were a hair’s breadth from brushing her chest. “Oh, playing hard to get, huh? I suppose next you’ll tell me that Who’s on first?”

I-No teleported out of reach, summoning her guitar. “What?”

“No, sweetie, What plays second.”

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Yeah, her name’s pronounced “EE-no”, but punnage is fun.


End file.
